<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Double by Kiyuo_Honoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069269">Seeing Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo'>Kiyuo_Honoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double the Sideswipe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal altercation with Thunderhoof and Steeljaw land them, Sideswipe, and Strongarm into an underground cavern. Sideswipe wished he never found out what was hiding down there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe &amp; Sunstreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea yesterday when remembering the theory I was told about how RID15 Sideswipe is much younger than other versions of Sideswipe, and so this fic was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sideswipe coughed to exhale the dust that had gotten into his intake, vents puffing to expel whatever had gotten in during the fall. A solid smack against the back of his helm had the red speedster’s face falling back into the dirt, “Hey!”, he sputtered, hacking up more dust as dirt got into his mouth. He turned to glare at the one who smacked him.</p><p>Strongarm just glared right back, her bright plating now dulled from the dust covering every inch of her frame, “This is your fault.”</p><p>“How?! If I’m to blame so are they!” Sideswipe swept his arm out, pointing at the two ‘Cons they were now trapped with.</p><p>Thunderhoof stared at them unamused over the whole situation while Steeljaw was on crouched on all fours shaking the dirt from his plating, an action that didn’t really matter much as it continued to just fall back down.</p><p>Sideswipe scowled, turning away from the large femme before they started <em>another </em>argument, to look around at the giant cave they had fallen into. It was <em>massive</em>. All four of them were able to fit comfortably inside with room above and around for them to spread out.</p><p>It gave him the chills.</p><p>This cave, no, this <em>tunnel</em>, was made by something. And it was a tunnel. Sideswipe could make out passages surrounded the cave they fell into, barely illuminated by what he could only assume was that glow in the dark paint that Russell had shown them one day. There was another color spread out too, a vibrant blue that made him think of energon.</p><p>“As much as I’m sure all of us would prefer to keep fighting, I suggest we help each other find a way out of this place.” Thunderhoof’s voice rumbled into Sideswipe’s audials but he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>His optics were focused on a dark shadow that he could almost swear kept shifting, not much but just enough that he was able to notice while continuing to stare in that one spot.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that. This place is putting my plating on edge.” Steeljaw was still hunched down, tail plating bristling nonstop as he eyed all the paths. Thunderhoof didn’t even react when the wolf looking mech slid to hunch close.</p><p>“I’m with Steeljaw, we need to get out of here. This place isn’t normal.” Sideswipe carefully backed away from where he stood, not wanting to take his optics off the still shifting shadow but forced himself to tear his optics away, “Something made this place and I don’t want to find out what.”</p><p>Strongarm opened her mouth to retort or scold him or <em>something </em>but clamped it shut as a shuffling noise echoed down the tunnel Sideswipe had been staring down. All four mechs froze, optics going toward that tunnel.</p><p>Sideswipe didn’t even realize how the four of them huddled together until he bumped into Thunderhoof, the larger mech’s plating was flared in warning or fear, the young mech didn’t know.</p><p>A low rumbling chitter echoed through the tunnel, followed by an equally low warble.</p><p>They were so dead. If they didn’t die here, Bumblebee was going to murder them.</p><p>What Sideswipe didn’t expect to hear was a harsh scoff and a <em> voice</em>, “Knock it off Bob, there’s nothing down here anymore so stop.”</p><p>A laugh followed the annoyed grumbling, “Aw, ain’t that sweet bro. Always trying ta protect you, ain’t he?”</p><p>The lazy drawl was full of cheek and taunt. It was followed by a growl of an engine and a resounding smack.</p><p>“Keep it up and I’ll kick your kneecap in again.”</p><p>“Oooohh, not like that works for long, ne—”</p><p>The chittering cut the voice off, a vicious sounding growl following it this time instead of a warble.</p><p>“<em> What Bob? </em> There’s no reason for that. And move your aft.”</p><p>The shadow Sideswipe had seen before grew bigger and soon dark plating could just be made out by the glow of biolights and yellow spots. And then it came into view and all four of them invented sharply.</p><p>
  <em> That was a fragging Insecticon. </em>
</p><p>The Insecticon wasn’t the only thing to walk out, and even though it did it best to use its bulk to block the view of one of the two mechs who walked out, Sideswipe still managed to get a decent look at them.</p><p>Red and yellow. Both with different shaped helmvents that were both black. And their frames looked thickly built for a pair that appears to have been underground for Primus knows how long.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to notice them either. At least the red one, the yellow was still distracted with the Insecticon as it tried to herd the mech back into the tunnel.</p><p>“Hey, Sunny. Look at this! Guess we know why Bob doesn’t want you going through this tunnel now.” A large rifle had appeared in the red mech’s hands. The quiet whirring as it charged up sounded much too loud to Sideswipe’s audials as he continued to stare wide opticed at the two mechs and the Insecticon.</p><p>“Bob, <em> move </em>.” The yellow mech finally managed to shove his way past the Insecticon, the beast letting out a whine as it continued to stick extremely close to the mech.</p><p>Blue optics flared in surprise before the narrowed at them. A harsh scowl twisted the admittedly handsome features.</p><p>Sideswipe slide further back, bumping into the other three and almost jumping as clawed servos wrapped around his leg. But then he remembered it had to be Steeljaw, who was still crouched behind them but a growl was rumbling quietly through his frame if the vibrations running up from their contact was any indication.</p><p>Primus, Bumblebee really was going to murder them if they didn’t die from these mechs first.</p><p>“Want me to get rid of them?” Red asked, not taking his optics off them even as his servos flicked multiple switches on his weapon.</p><p>“No,” Yellow looked up, “they fell down here. We’ll get them out.”</p><p>Red groaned, “Ah, man. Do I get to threaten them at least?”, servos flicked the switches again and the rifle started to power down to a low powered hum.</p><p>“Sure Sides, whatever you want. Just don’t kill them. We don’t need mechs coming after us.” Yellow turned around with a flick of his hand, the Insecticon following after as the mech walked back down the tunnel.</p><p>Red watched Yellow walk away before turning back to them with a grin that sent uneasy chills down Sideswipe’s struts.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here mechs.”</p><p>The journey out was <em>not </em>going to be pleasant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>